gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Niko bellic.2810
Archivo 1 *Archivo 2 Firma Quiero Una Firma PorFa ATTE: Grove 4 Life 19:04 12 dic 2009 (UTC)Grove 4 Life Firma Si Vato La Quiero Como Tipo De Letra De La Caratula De San Andreas Y Te Felicito Por Odiar Al Reggaeton. Grove 4 Life 23:49 12 dic 2009 (UTC)Grove 4 Life Chido. Como Haces Como Haces Las Firmas Compa 00:03 14 dic 2009 (UTC) Chido Chido carnal no creas que te voy a robar tu trabajo de creador de firmas al contrario gracias por decirme. Ah donde me descargo el photoshop?. 18:29 15 dic 2009 (UTC) Probable error. Hola Niko, noto qué hisciste l firma de Grove 4 Life, al parecer la firma tiene un error el kual es este Grove 4 Life, lleva v'', y en la firma pusiste ''Grobe 4 life, nose sí esto fue a peición de usuario(por eso puse Probable error.), bueno en dado kaso de ke si fuera error tuyo o a peticion del usuario por favor ifrmame.Saludos!!!!-- 23:31 17 dic 2009 (UTC) :Es la letra v'', no la ''b. Parece una b, pero no lo es. Mira aquí todo el abecedario de ese tipo de letra.-- 23:37 17 dic 2009 (UTC) Nivel avanzado de inglés Bueno, estaba mirando tu página de usuario, que por cierto es genial, y me encontré con un userbox que vi en varios lugares. Es el de "This user has an advanced level of English". *AbbeySP lo tiene: Le creo, es un adulto y su inteligencia me lo confirma, y lo comprobé. *TOTO.INC, aunque no lo tiene, dice que sabe hablar inglés (no lo niego, pero es como yo, no sabe mucho). *Otros que no recuerdo lo tienen. *Yo mismo iba a ponérmelo, pero no quiero mentir, yo soy un principiante en inglés y estoy aprendiendo (hoy 2009 en mi quinto año de estudio). Te pregunto: ¿tu sabes hablar lo suficientemente bien como para ir a Inglaterra y mantener varias conversaciones sin que te noten "raro"? No te lo tomes a mal, yo te creo, pero solo tengo esa duda, porque por ahí cualquiera pone ese userbox y es difícil saber si sabe bien lo que pone.-- 04:19 18 dic 2009 (UTC) Re: Propuesta Me gusta ;) -- 13:06 18 dic 2009 (UTC) OK Ok, vale, ta bien. Aun creo que tampoco es avanzado, pero 30 mintuos es bastante.-- 18:23 18 dic 2009 (UTC) Podrias... Oye, me harías una firma? Le pedí a ClaudeGTA3 pero no lo ha hecho, quisiera una con la fuente de gta 3, te lo agradeceré. Porqué esta firma ...-- 23:23 18 dic 2009 (UTC) es muy fea. Xfavor. GRAX X LA FIRMAA, STA MUY BIEN, GRAX. NO TE RETIRES DE HACE FIRMAS LAS HACES GENIALES.!!!-- 06:35 19 dic 2009 (UTC) Retiro? Por que te retiras de las firmas? Es porque ahora haces las plantillas del UDM? Bueno, ahora se me va a acumular el trabajo porque si alguien quiere firmas me la va a tener que pedir a mi -- 17:56 19 dic 2009 (UTC) Y acostúmbrate, por favor, a responder en tu discusión-- 13:58 20 dic 2009 (UTC) Plantillas de UDM ¡Que tal! Wow, que buen trabajo conseguiste, ahora sabrás que el usuario que lleve ese Premio fue creado por ti, y asi te podrán recordar mejor jeje... Mira, una vez ideé una combinación chida: Borde dorado y centro rojo con letras blancas ¿a poco no esta bueno? Tenlo en cuenta, parece una medalla de oro si la mrias bien XD. Saludos. - -- 00:11 21 dic 2009 (UTC) mmm.... voy a ver como queda y te diré que tal. -- . 03:11 22 dic 2009 (UTC) XBOX 360 Oye we solo me preguntaba si ya tienes tu 360 es que tengo una duda no tengo Xbox 360 pero en mi pag de usuario puse que si porque me falta un poquito de dinero para tenerla -- . 03:18 22 dic 2009 (UTC) pagina mejorada Hola tutor he mejorado mi pagina de usuario mirala. * pagina mejorada otra vez Hola tutor he mejorado mi pagina de usuario otra vez mirala. *